Diário perdido de Sirius Black
by emaemutsumi
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando Sirius Black resolve intervir no relacionamento de Lily e James? O nosso maroto, sentindose abandonado, decidiu escrever em um diário. Nossa primeira fic
1. Um maroto abandonado

N/A: nossa primeira fic! Só não sejam tão cruéis quanto nós merecemos Somos só duas pessoas procurando diversão em férias tediosas.. E deixem reviews!

Disclaimer: Alguém ainda tem alguma dúvida de não fomos nós que criamos essa perfeição que é o Sirius e os outros personagens? E quem iria lucrar com uma fic dessas?

Hogwarts, 2 de outubro de 1976

**Querido Diário...**

(Querido não, isso é coisa do vead... ops, Pontas)

**Diário**

Não agüento mais! Estou completamente abandonado! Quer dizer, pelos meus amigos porque as garotas nunca fariam uma barbárie dessas, logicamente, eu sendo tudo isso... Meu nome é Sirius Black (digamos que eu só permaneci com esse nome porque chama a atenção das garotas e tem uma boa sonoridade. ODEIO MINHA FAMÍLIA) Sou alto, forte, musculoso, gostoso modéstia à parte, olhos lindos azuis acinzentados, e claro, um cabelo digno de mim. Afinal, é fácil perceber que sou o garoto mais bonito e boazudo de Hogwarts.

Faço parte de um grupo conhecido como Marotos, os maiorais de Hogwarts. Me chamam de Almofadinhas, que tem uma ligação com a minha forma animaga, um grande cachorro negro, e até agora o cervo do Pontas não me contou bem o porque desse apelido... Esses dias eu perguntei, e a reação dele foi bem típica: "Como você não entendeu ainda? Até o Rabicho já sabe! Você andou batendo a cabeça, Almofadinhas?"

Mas eu acho que já desviei demais do assunto... Continuando... Eu não tenho mais com quem desabafar (falar de mim e da minha última conquista) porque os Marotos parecem ter perdido o velho espírito da coisa. O Remus, por exemplo, agora que é Monitor-chefe, ficou mais chato e mais nerd ainda. Quando eu pedi pra ele falar bem de mim (ou seja, a verdade) para as garotas, você acredita que ele, o Certinho-Quieto-Tímido-Nerd-Lupin me mandou, em alto e bom som, no meio do Salão Principal:

"VÁ FAZER ALGO ÚTIL, SEU IMPRESTÁVEL! VÁ ESTUDAR, PRA DEPOIS NÃO PEDIR AS MINHAS ANOTAÇÕES! QUER SABER? VÁ TER UM PAPINHO COM A MURTA-QUE-GEME, PORQUE MEU OUVIDO NÃO É PENICO!"

A partir desse momento, percebi que Remus Lupin não era mais o velho Aluado. Quando Aluado esbravejava contra alguém, ou gritava com alguém? Aí estava uma coisa inédita... Achei melhor sair de perto. Nunca se sabe o que acontece quando você interrompe o almoço de um Lobisomem (Remus é Lobisomem, isso é segredo, se alguém exceto os Marotos souber disso, ele pode ser expulso de Hogwarts. Por isso eu, James e Peter nos transformamos em animagos, para ajudá-lo na lua cheia).

Com o Rabicho (Peter) nem tentei conversar. Esse rato é tão tapado que qualquer tentativa seria frustrada. Por último, a maior decepção: James.

Flash Back

- James! Olha o Seboso dando em cima daquela Sonserina! Ela nunca sairia com ele... Vamos convencê-la? – falei dando aquelas gargalhadas que poderiam ser ouvidas na torre de astronomia, e olha que isso é bem longe.

- Por Merlin! – James disse com um brilho estranho no olhar.

- É, perfeita como todas as minhas idéias. Vamos? – E andei um pouco. Quando olhei para trás, para repassar o plano para atormentar o Ranhoso, percebi que James continuava plantado no mesmo lugar, olhando fixamente para um ponto mais adiante.

-Lily... James sussurrou sonhadoramente.

Oh Meu Merlim! O garanhão James estava apaixonado!

Claro que ele não admitia, teimoso como um cervo (trocadilho infeliz, mas tudo bem). E lá estava ele admirando Lily Evans. Mas ela o odeia. Com tantas garotas aos pés dele (só não mais que aos meus pés, claro), ele vai escolher logo aquela ruiva que odeia ele e despreza os marotos?

-Eu já volto aí, Almofadinhas. Pontas foi em direção à Lily, que conversava com um aglomerado de bonitas grifinórias e corvinais.

-Não precisa ser egoísta, eu te acompanho! – disse correndo para alcançá-lo.

-Só não estrague tudo! Sentado, Almofadinhas. (ele consegue ser pior que eu nos trocadilhos)

-Pode deixar veado... ops, Pontas. Geralmente você estraga tudo sozinho. Como você consegue?

Ele fingiu que não ouviu, ou não ouviu mesmo, porque agora estava de frente para as costas de Lily. (deu pra entender?) Ele se aproximou dela, que logo ficou carrancuda, enquanto eu mandava meu melhor sorriso para as outras garotas.

-Lily! Você...

-Não Potter! Não vou desperdiçar meu tempo com você, então saiba que a resposta é não!

-Não? Que bom Lily! Eu também não consigo viver sem você!

-EU NÃO QUERO SAIR COM VOCÊ E JÁ DISSE ISSO MAIS DE CEM VEZES!

-Então você contou?

-Eu não perderia tempo contando isso!

-Mas, eu... Só queria... Uma chance...

-NÃO POTTER! – A Lily consegue gritar mais alto que eu, e olha que isso é muito! Eu até tentei ter pena do Pontas, mas o primeiro round "Potter X Evans" estava muito engraçado. E eu ganhava um dinheirão nas apostas.

-Ah, que ótimo, Lily! - Pontas praticamente agarrou a garota, que tentava inutilmente se soltar do nosso apanhador. Enquanto Pontas levava seu mais recente fora, eu conversava com a melhor amiga da ruivinha, uma linda loira , que tinha semelhança com minha prima (ECA) Narcisa Black.Claro que ela era mais doce, meiga, gentil, bonita e tímida, o que me chamou a atenção. E, que além de tudo isso, gostava de quadribol. Conversamos muito, e ela disse que sonhava em ser batedora da grifinória. Quem melhor que o batedor aqui para ajudar alguém a entrar no time? Tem uma vaga para esse ano na grifinória e ela vai conseguir, se depender de mim, claro. Logo combinamos de praticar e conversar sobre isso, já que a Lily não gosta do esporte. E, agora, poderia freqüentar o dormitório feminino. Pontas logo ficou com inveja de mim. Quem não tem inveja de mim?

Um maroto apaixonado!! Que decepção! Um minuto de silencio por favor.

Fim do Flash Back

Apesar dos marotos terem me abandonado, não me sinto tão só. A loira, Alana Von Lindemann, mostrou-se uma ótima amiga. Nunca pensei que garotas seriam algo bom além de namoradas ou ficantes. Por essa aproximação com a Alana, tenho tido diálogos decentes com a Lily e ela não é tão chata assim. E, graças à esses diálogos, James está bravo comigo.

Droga.


	2. Chantagens

Nada é meu, blábláblá

Hogwarts, 3 de outuboro de 1976.

**Querido Sirius**

(Nem sempre querido, se tem alguém aqui abandonado somos nós. Me sinto usado e trocado por quadribol e uma garota.Você não larga aquela loira né?).

Como seu raciocínio é muito rápido, você deve ter percebido que eu, Aluado, invadi seu diário. Muita ingenuidade a sua pensar que eu não descobriria que o feitiço usado para proteger seu diário é o mesmo do Mapa do maroto. Sorte sua que eu não falei nada para o Pontas, mas deveria, porque você me descreveu como um Lobisomem em TPM!Como se eu tivesse gritado com você... E aquela parte do penico! Sinceramente você tem uma imaginação muito fértil, Almofadinhas!

Mas, para tudo tem uma solução. Aposto que depois de ler isso você vai ADORAR fazer meus deveres de Herbologia. Porque, eu conheço alguém que ADORARIA ler esse diário e Pontas não ficaria muito contente com o que você escreveu, concorda?

De seu amigo,

Aluado.

PS:Esse não é um pedido. É uma ordem. Se você não quiser que o pior aconteça...

PPS: Parece que não é só o Pontas que está apaixonado aqui, não? Ou é só porque você gosta de loiras?

Malfeito Feito

Hogwarts, 4 de outubro de 1976

Não pude escrever ontem. Levei uma detenção monstruosa, tudo porque coloquei uma bomba de bosta nas vestes do Seboso. A Minerva não tem senso de humor! Até a Lily riu (o que deixou o Pontas ainda mais ciumento... Se fosse ele, ela não acharia menor graça.)

E quando cheguei ao dormitório, para fazer do meu dia um dia mais feliz, recebo uma ameaça do Aluado. Nunca pensei que ele pudesse soar tão assassino.

Para manter minha integridade física e não sofrer nenhum atentado terrorista, resolvi atender as condições do meu amigo-da-onça. Aluado, eu também te amo.

Agora vou ao dormitório feminino. A Alana me convidou para mostrar as fotos da ultima copa mundial de quadribol (se o Pontas soubesse, ficaria louco. Deve estar se remexendo na cama agora).

Aluado: NÃO, EU NÃO SOU APAIXONADO PELA LOIRINHA. Pelo menos acho que não...

Hogwarts, 05 de outubro de 1976

(1 da manhã e eu escrevendo aqui? Será que eu estou afeminando?)

Acabei de voltar do dormitório feminino. O que presenciei lá foi, digamos, revelador.

Eu e Alana estávamos conversando alegremente sobre como o apanhador do Puddlemere United deveria se aposentar. Então, o assunto acabou e ela falou aquilo meio automaticamente:

-Eunãogostariadesersomentesuaamiga.

- O QUÊ? Você quer ser só mais uma na minha lista?

-Não, é que...

-Eu não quero que você seja só mais uma. Eu quero...

-James!!! – uma voz sonolenta e rouca murmurou, me interrompendo.

Alana olhou incrédula para mim e perguntou:

-Lily?

Fomos até o cortinado e descobrimos que a Lily estava tendo um sonho (ou pesadelo) agitado (leia-se empolgado).Ela começou a sussurrar, o que nos deixou surpresos.

-James... Mais devagar!

Nós seguramos o riso para ouvirmos o resto., o que necessitou de muito esforço. Lily, a monitora-chefe certinha tendo esse tipo de sonhos. E no sonho, ela o chamava de James... Não de Potter, como sempre.

-James, não com tanta força! Você sabe que eu não sou experiente!

Ok. Aquilo foi demais, Acordei Lily e toda a grifinória com minhas gargalhadas. A Alana também colaborou, a risada dela não é o que podemos chamar de sutil...

-Sirius Black! O que pensa que está fazendo encostado na minha cama?

-Devagar... hahahaha... Experiente! Hahahaha!

-O que é esse escândalo, posso saber? Disse Lily, que já estava de pé, com as mãos na cintura, me olhando inquisitoramente, enquanto as outras garotas do dormitório olhavam para mim, esfregando os olhos, Deviam pensar que estavam sonhando.

-Venha comigo – falei pegando Lily pelo braço e levando-a a um canto mais reservado do Salão Comunal, que, graças ao nosso pequeno escândalo, não estava tão vazio assim.

-Se você veio falar do seu amiguinho Potter, não perca seu tempo.

-Não vim falar dele... Mas você tem falado bastante dele, não acha?

-Bom, só quando falo: "É Evans para você, Potter", "Potter, seu idiota!", "Potter seu convencido!", "Potter saia daqui!" e "Potter, eu nunca sairia com você!"

-Você gosta dele, Lily.

Nisso a grifinória ficou vermelha, o que significava PERIGO. Mas ignorei esse aviso, apesar de ouvir um alarme "Evacuar área", pensando que era coisa da minha cabeça. Engano infeliz.

-Repita se for homem. – Agora sei daonde Remus Lupin tirou aquele tom assassino.

-Vocêêê gooostaaa dooo Poootteeer – falei como se explicasse à um primeiranista porque não se deve chegar perto do salgueiro lutador.

-EEEU?

-Não, eu. –Respondi impaciente.

-Nossa, não sabia que você arranhava o azulejo - Lily falou ironicamente.

-Pelo que eu saiba o veado é o Pontas...

-O quê? Nunca entendi esses apelidos esquisitos que você e seus amiguinhos desprezíveis (excluindo o Remus... Na verdade, só o Potter é desprezível) usam para se comunicar! Almofadinhas, Aluado... Isso é apelido de bruxos normais? Mas, vamos direto ao ponto. O que...

-Pontas? Vamos direto ao Pontas? Vá com calma, Lily... Não sabia que você era tão atirada assim!

-Pare com essas besteiras! Fale de uma vez!

-E o sonho com o Potter?

-Sonho? Desde quando eu sonho com o Potter?

-Ah é, você sonha com o James, não com o Potter... –falei piscando os olhos exageradamente.

-Ah, é, bom, eu... Foi Quadribol! Mas como você sabe meu sonho? Você praticou oclumência? PARE DE TENTAR ME CONFUNDIR! EU NÃO SONHO COM O POTTER!

Lily, nesse momento, estava mais vermelha que seus cabelos. Ela sonhava mesmo com o Pontas...

-Eu ouvi, SEM QUERER, você falando enquanto dormia. E não parecia nada com um inocente jogo de quadribol.

-ERA QUADRIBOL SIM, BLACK! QUEM SONHOU, EU OU VOCÊ?

-Bom, eu posso falar para o Pontas o que você sonhou, se você quiser que sua reputação de boa moça acabe... Ele ficaria eternamente grato.

-Você não me amedronta

-JAAAAAMES, VOCÊ NÃO SABE... HMPPPPPPPPPPF

Fui impedido de falar. A Lily tem muita força quando quer...

-Tá, eu faço qualquer coisa para você não contar pra ninguém, seja lá o que você ouviu.

Ora Lily, um velho amigo já dizia, "Para tudo tem uma solução". Mas isso não vai ficar barato.


	3. Operação Cervinhos Ruivos parte 1

Disclaimer: Tudo da JK.

N/As: Obrigada por todas as reviews! Ficamos muito felizes por estarem lendo nossa fic!

Esse capitulo foi muuuuito demorado.. sofremos mesmo (só pra compor a musica e fazer ela ficar tosca....)

E isso ae.. espero que gostem!

Hogwarts, 05 de outubro de 1976

Diário que era para ser secreto mas não é mais porque o Aluado descobriu como abrir

Eu sou um gênio. Tá, agora vamos falar das novidades. Agora, além de ficar com notas ótimas em poções (pra dar na cara daquele professor imbecil... Algo me diz que todos os professores de poções são completos idiotas) com a ajuda da Lily, a operação "Cervinhos ruivos a caminho" está indo de encontro ao sucesso! HOHOHOHOHO! Já tinha essa operação na minha cabeça havia algum tempo, mas era só mais uma piada.

O diálogo meu e da Ruiva foi tããão agradável. Observe:

Flash Back

-Tá, eu faço qualquer coisa para você não contar pra ninguém, seja lá o que você ouviu.

Oh, pobre Lily. Tão inocente. Não tem noção do perigo.

- Apesar de saber que estou fazendo um pacto com o próprio coisa-ruim...

Ou tem.

- Você só está me instigando ainda mais Lily. – falei, ronronando. Cachorros ronronam?

- SIRIUS BLACK! VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO ME SEDUZIR???? – Lily, pra variar, estourou meus tímpanos e da Grifinória inteira. Não sei por que, mas ela parecia escandalizada com a idéia. Não estou acostumado com estas reações.

- NÃO, PORQUE SE FOSSE MINHA INTENÇÃO, VOCÊ SAIRIA "POTTER! VENHA TIRAR ESSE SEU AMIGUINHO ATREVIDO DE PERTO DE MIM, SEU BABACA!"...

- Eu não.....

- TRADUZINDO: "JAAAAAMES VENHA ME SOCORREER, PORQUE EU SÓ TENHO OLHOS PARA VOCÊ, QUERIDO!" – gritei com um voz exageradamente esganiçada fazendo gestos exageradamente afeminados. Estou pegando o jeito da coisa. (borrão de tinta) Opa, ALUADO, EU NÃO QUIS DIZER ISSO! NADA DE FEITIÇOS ENGRAÇADINHOS, OK?.

Toda a Grifinória já tinha acordado para ver o espetáculo. Espero que o Rabicho esteja recolhendo o dinheiro das apostas que eu mandei ele pegar. Metade dos espectadores ria. A outra metade olhava para Lily e James com uma cara de "HHMMMMM Eu já sabia!". Ah, e por falar em cervo, ele logo se intrometeu, abrindo espaço entre o pessoal da primeira fila.

- Lily...- falou espalhando aquele maldito cabelo – não precisa ficar tímida, nem nada temer! Já estou aqui para te defender desse cachorro! – falou passando um braço por cima dos ombros de Lily, que estava vermelha e possessa com o James (novidade) e comigo, pelo imitação, lógico.

Nossa, aquela garota sabe mesmo das coisas. Lançou uma azaração em James que eu nem tinha idéia de que poderia existir e que surtiria efeito. James pareceu não notar:

Lily, tentando lançar um feitiço do amor em mim? Não tem necessidade nenhuma! – ele falou tentando desarrumar o cabelo, sem perceber as reações dos presentes. Com a Lily é assim mesmo, ele perde toda a pouca noção que restava a ele.

Por falar nela, ela sustentava um sorrisinho de escárnio. Meus colegas estão me dando MEDO.

Pronto, Potter. Outro dia eu resolvo os seus outros defeitos. Seria um grande feito para a humanidade, mas meus estudos e minhas boas notas são mais importantes que isso... – Ela não perde uma chance pra humilhar o Pontas. Pra mim, isso é forma de demostrar carinho. Pra mim e pra metade de Hogwarts.

Preciso mesmo dizer que o Pontas não entendeu? Então, eu, como bom amigo, tentei dar um empurrãozinho naquele tapado:

- Hm... Pontas?

- O que, cachorrão? – o Pontas é um espécime muito interessante, não? Essa sua capacidade de superar a si mesmo...

- Uhu, Pontas perdeu suas Pontas! – eu estava mesmo inspirado. Até compus uma melodia para meu querido amigo despontado – Ahem... Si menor, por favor.

_Amigo Pontas perdeu o charme de sua cabeleira_

_E a ruiva nerd saiu toda faceiraa_

_O Aluado ficou impressionado_

_E o Rabicho chorou desapontado_

_E eu gargalhei como uma gralha_

_E a amiga Alana acompanhou como uma hiena_

_A Grifinória ficou decepcionada_

_Perdeu o charme de seu apanhador_

"_AEEE nunca mais aquele pentelho mexendo no cabelo mais pentelho ainda"_

_A Lufa-lufa estava ocupada dormindo_

_A Corvinal estudando pra variaar_

_Eu peguei suco de abóbora e torta de caramelo na cozinha_

_Mas a Sonserina não interviu_

_Queriam mais que a Grifinória e seu apanhador fossem pra pu.... dormiir!_

(N/A: Não entenderam o ritmo? Muito menos nós! Cada coisa que sai da cabeça do Sirius... )

A grifinória acompanhou em coro e meio que trocamos a parte "amigo pontas" por "cervo Pontas" e "veado Pontas". Resultado: acabei apanhando não só da Lily (sinto como se minha cara ainda tivesse a marca dos cinco dedinhos delicados da ruiva) como também de James. Logo James, meu amigo! Nunca vi ele agir assim... Será que ele estava nervoso? Só não fiquei debilitado por algumas semanas porque Alana me tirou de perto dos dois assassinos, que agora estavam ocupados brigando entre si. Eu só não revidei o Pontas porque estava muito ocupado rindo do novo aeroporto de mosquitos de Hogwarts, o que fez alguns pensarem que eu não batia bem. Sim, o Pontas estava CARECA. Geralmente, quando ele cortava o cabelo, ele voltava a crescer no mesmo dia. Não havia feitiço que ajeitasse aquele cabelo. Mas era o "charme" dele, afinal. ERA.

Então, enquanto James e Lily berravam ofensas um para o outro, o quadro da Mulher Gorda se abriu, aposto que todos no salão pensaram "O Filch vai ter que arrumar mais correntes. Aquelas não serão suficientes para toda a Grifinória...". Mas ao invés de aquele Filch raquítico entrar pelo buraco, uma barba branca foi aparecendo. Dumbledore entrou sorridente, apesar da cara amassada, com seu pijama verde limão com bolinhas roxas e seu oclinhos de meia-lua, o que foi mais que suficiente para fazer todos se calarem e a minha vontade de rir passar. Logo atrás vinha o pirraça cantando _"AEEE nunca mais aquele pentelho mexendo no cabelo mais pentelho ainda"_. Quando ele percebeu que estava dentro do salão comunal acima de Dumbledore, ele começou: "HAHAH VEADO PONTAS TE ENTREGUEEI! HAHAHAHA", falando isso enquanto rodopiava e soltava palavrões.

Só um olhar de Dumbledore bastou para que Pirraça se calasse.

- Então... Posso saber o que acontece aqui às... – Dumbledore consultou seu relógio trouxa de pulso – 3 da manhã??

Ninguém respondeu. As imagens das correntes de Filch estavam perturbando todos. Como ninguém se manifestou, Dumbledore olhou pra quem? Adivinha pra quem?

- Jovem Sirius – começou ele com aquele sorrisinho, que àquelas alturas já estava me perturbando – poderia me explicar porque o Sr. Potter e a Srta. Evans estavam discutindo? – lançou um olhar divertido aos dois, que coraram furiosamente – Ora, eles lembram tanto eu e Minerva quando nos conhecemos... – soltou um suspiro... Minerva, hm?

- Olha, Professor, eu realmente não entendo porque eles brigam tanto. Você deveria dar uma lição neles... – Lily engasgou, pensando que levaria sua primeira detenção.

- Por que será que eu tenho certeza que não é bem isso? – Ele olhou pra mim por cima daqueles óculos irritantes. Ele sabe ser irritantemente sabe-tudo. Opa, ele parecia saber o que eu estava pensando também!

- Ta bom... hm... Eu estava lá no dormitório feminino – olhei receoso para ele, pensando que ele me lançaria um olhar repreendor, mas não o fez – Alana me convidou para ver as fotos da última Copa Mundial de Quadribol e .. – Nossa ele quase fez me confessar tudo! Ele tem um grande poder de persuasão! Só não contei porque a Lily fez o favor de jogar um livro em mim, no que Dumbledore não pareceu muito satisfeito.

- Aqui está muito... perturbado – Dumbledore disse e me lançou um olhar sugestivo. Agora tenho certeza, ele LÊ a mente. Que droga. Ele sempre vai saber quando eu trouxer bombas de bosta de Hogsmead. – Que tal conversarmos na minha sala?

Eu e James fomos até Dumbledore. James estava sério demais, devia estar abalado por perder o precioso cabelo. Eu podia estar até mesmo rindo da desgraça alheia, mas aquilo foi muito engraçado. Acho que o passo inicial da Operação Cervinhos Ruivos a Caminho fica pra hora do café da manhã. Chegamos até o Diretor, mas ele continuou parado, olhando pra frente.

- Lily, você também... – Dumbledore falou compreensivo para a ruiva, que tentava fugir para o dormitório com Alana, tentando não ser notada – Alana, pode acompanhar o jovem Sirius. Esses risinhos querem me dizer alguma coisa – Alana e Lily sorriram amarelo, e se juntaram a mim e ao Pontas. – E os outros para seus dormitórios imediatamente.

- Alana, - Dumbledore dirigiu-se a ela enquanto andávamos pelo corredor – poderia fazer a gentileza de levar Sirius até a Ala Hospitalar? Esses hematomas devem ser tratados em um instante. – em seguida dirigiu-se a dupla que fez com que o meu rosto ficasse marcado... Um pecado. – James, Lily, poderiam ir até a cozinha buscar uma torta de limão e um chá para nós? Creio que James saiba onde fica a cozinha. Nos encontramos na minha sala, logo depois que vocês terminarem. – e despediu-se com um aceno.

----Continua----


	4. A proposta

Depois de MUITO tempo, voltamos! Lembrando: nada é nosso, tudo é da J.K. Como se você não soubesse.

"Dumbledore, assim que estava fora do alcance das vistas dos garotos, saiu correndo desembestado em direção a uma sala específica...

Minnie! Preciso de sua ajuda! Tive problemas a essas horas da madrugada, estou tão estressado... E essa dor de cabeça está me matando...

Uhm... – resmungou Minerva, abandonando o olhar severo – ora, Albus, entre... Tenho um ótimo remédio para dor de cabeça...

Que ótimo! É uma poção?

Não... é algo natural, sem contra-indicações e te deixará bem mais disposto..."

SIRIUS SEU SAFADO! (letra da Alana) OLHA O DIRETOR ENTRANDO PELA PORTA SEU RETARDADO!

Aqui é o meu diário, não a casa da mãe Morgana! Uma zona isso daqui, todo mundo invadindo! Mas olha só quem está com o Dumbly! Vou colocar a pena de repetição rápida, tenho que esconder isso aqui...

Sirius: - Hey, Lana, acho que tenho o Dom da visão!

Alana: - Que televisão, Sirius?

Sirius: - Ahm?

Dumbledore: - Vejo que está melhor, Sr. Black...

Sirius: - Uhm, é... é, é, tô ótimo! (cochicho) Esconda esse diário, Alana! Cuidado com a pena!

Minerva: - Black! O que é isso!

Sirius: - Fu...

Minerva: - Dê-me isso agora, Black!

Sirius: - Mas Minnie... ERVA! É pessoal! Não pode...

Dumbledore: - Eu cuido disso. Accio!

POW - momento propaganda – Pena de repetição rápida! Nova versão - Onomatopéias! Somente 50 sicles!

Dumbledore: - Nossa! Um penico... não sabia que ele estava aqui! Vai ser muito prático de agora em diante!

Sirius: - Ew...

Alana: - Diretor, sem querer ser desrespeitosa, mas o Senhor poderia nos dar logo a detenção pra gente poder dormir logo?

Sirius: - AHAI! Dez a zero pra Lana, Diretor! Eu não deixava...

Dumbledore: - Detenção? Que detenção? Vocês fizeram algo que eu não sei, jovem Alana?

Alana: - Na...

Sirius: - VOCÊ NÃO TEM PROVAS VOCÊ NÃO TEM PROVAS!

Minerva: - Mas EU vi!

Sirius: - Viu o pôr-do-sol, né? Falando nisso, olha as estrelas, que lindas! Falando em estrelas, seus olhos ficam lindos perto da janela, Minnie...

Minerva: - Do que você me chamou, Black?

Sirius: - Veeem vamos conversar perto da janela, tenho uma grande dúvida sobre a última aula...

Minerva: - Não me arraste, Black!

Essas penas de repetição rápida não prestam, termino depois. Como se você fosse um ser vivo e ansiasse por isso não é diário?

**Hogwarts, 06 de outubro de 1976**

Diário

Depois de uma não tão longa mas merecida noite de sono, cá estou escrevendo. Simplesmente porque Dumbledore deixou a gente cabular as aulas da manhã. Yeah! Agora eu realmente estou entendendo a alma feminina. Diários viciam. Sério. E Remus, pode falar o que quiser, eu tenho a Lana, e você ta na seca. Espera. Eu não tenho. Mas terei, eventualmente, é o destino da humanidade pertencente ao sexo oposto suspiro. Voltei para continuar contando os acontecimentos na sala do Dumbly.

James e Lily chegaram muito tempo depois, com uma cara de poucos amigos trazendo a torta de limão e o chá (que estava um tanto quanto derramado). E é lógico que eu não deixaria de comentar:

-"E aí Lily? Por que o mau humor? O Pontas não deu conta do recado?"

Ela apenas rosnou para mim e deixou a torta em cima da mesa, assim como James fez com o chá.

-" E aí, Almofadinhas, já partiu para as coroas?" Pontas comentou MUITO engraçadinho, enquanto Minerva nos dava um sermão sobre como a idade dela não afetava o respeito que deveria ser direcionado a ela.

-" Então, aceitam chá com torta de limão? Está uma delicia." Disse Dumbledore, sem se preocupar com a discussão, adoçando seu chá.

-"Er... Senhor Diretor, o Senhor nos convidou aqui para tomarmos o chá das quatro... da manhã?" Lana perguntou exasperada. Ela é toda responsável, sabe como é, aula pela manhã e a gente ali esperando o castigo inexistente.

-"Não...bem, na realidade, eu tenho uma proposta a vocês quatro..."

-"Sim?" – todos perguntaram ansiosos por suas camas...

-"Aceitam mais chá?"

-"A proposta, Albus." – Minerva já parecia acostumada com as excentricidades do nosso querido diretor. Ele até que é estiloso, sabe...

-"Mas Diretor... por que proposta às... quatro da manhã?" – Lana já não estava tão acostumada assim.

- "Eu penso melhor nesse horário. É meu horário da sorte!" – Dumbledore explicou com um sorriso, enquanto nós, que pensávamos estar ferrados pelo resto de nossas vidas escolares, tentávamos entender a ligação entre horários da sorte e a tal proposta. E a nossa detenção.

-"ENTÃO..." – Lily era quem parecia ter se irritado agora com a enrolação.

- "Bom, sem mais delongas. Eu proponho a vocês quatro, Srtas Evans e Lindemann, pela grande e responsabilidade e senso de organização e praticidade, e Srs. Black e Potter, pela grande... criatividade, a organizar o Baile de Dia das Bruxas. Vocês tem 24 dias. Boa sorte! Qualquer dúvida contatem a Professora Minerva ou a mim, embora é menos provável eu estar disponível. E só, tenham uma boa noite, estão dispensados. Levem essa torta de limão, caso sintam fome durante o que nos resta dessa noite. Ah, e vocês estão dispensados das aulas do período da manhã." – E com isso nos encaminhou para a porta. Cara estranho esse Dumbledore. No que ele estava pensando? Dois marotos, e ainda os piores, organizando uma festa! E o pior é que eu vou ter que me comportar. Pela Alana. Argh. Mas, pensando bem, uma festa organizada por Marotos não pode ser ruim. NÃO PODE.

-continua-


End file.
